Life on Line
by Hikari Teiruzu
Summary: Sapphire Pegasus has been captured and Johan refuses to battle Giese. Giese drugs Judai, forcing Johan to duel him. Will the Gem Beasts and Judai be safe? Will Johan win? JohanxJudai
1. Chapter 1

Life on Line

**Summary: **Sapphire Pegasus was captured by Giese Hunter. Giese challenges Johan to a duel. He refuses and Giese forces him by saying that he will kill Judai if he doesn't. He has to face him and if he loses, Judai dies and the Crystal Beasts will be handed to Giese. Will Johan save them all?

**Pairing: **JohanxJudai Spiritshipping or JessexJaden if you prefer dub names

**A/N: **GX DOES NOT BELONG TO ME AS IT BELONGS TO KAZUKI TAKAHASHI. THIS IS ALSO A REMAKE OF THE EPISODES THAT GIESE AND JOHAN DUEL EACH OTHER.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Professor!" yelled Judai as his Bio-band turned orange and drained his energy. He fell unconscious afterwards.

_"Judai!" _yelled a voice.

Judai opened his eyes to see Johan.

"Are you okay Judai?" asked Johan.

"...Yeah, I'm just tired." said Judai.

They heard something. It sounded like motorcycle tires. A bright light appeared and a motorcycle appeared. Johan stood up to get out his deck and is thinking that this person is after Judai so he is trying to protect him from this guy. Johan summoned Sapphire Pegasus. The motorcycle man sent out a cage and captured the Pegasus.

"No, my Pegasus!" yelled Johan as Sapphire Pegasus is dragged away. Johan was going to go after him until he felt Judai's hand clench his shirt. He faced Judai and saw a worried look in his eyes.

"Who was that guy?" asked Judai.

"Someone I have been waiting for a long time."

"Be careful..."

"...I will, just stay here and after this is over, I'll come back for you." replied Johan as he pressed his lips against the brunette's. As they parted Johan chased after the person with the motorcycle leaving Judai alone.

"Be careful..." whispered Judai as he didn't hear Johan's footsteps anymore but someone else's. He got up to see who it was but he didn't see anything. He heard something behind him and turned to see nothing. When he turned back, someone slapped a hand over his mouth. He struggled to break free from his captor but the captor's free hand got a cloth and placed it around his mouth. Judai felt dizzy and fell unconscious afterwards.

----------------------------------

Johan found the motorcycle guy and his Sapphire Pegasus. The helmet was removed to reveal a guy around his 30's and has spiky auburn hair and also has a goatee that is the same color.

"Johan Anderson." he said.

"Giese Hunter..." said Johan in a disgusted tone of voice.

"What's with that tone? Just because I stole your little horsey doesn't mean that the world ends."

Johan didn't reply.

"Hand him over." said Johan.

"Duel me."

"I won't."

"I had a feeling you'd say that."

Giese snapped his fingers and Judai appeared in the man's arms unconscious. Johan was really shocked and surprised.

"Judai!" he yelled. He was even more furious than ever. "What did you do to him?"

Giese chuckled. "I just send one of my employees to drug him after you left."

Johan's eyes widen with anger.

"You...I'll duel you!" yelled Johan. "If I win, you release Judai and my card!"

"If I win, I'll take your crystal beasts and take Judai away from you."

"Duel!"

* * *

Me: This is short... more will be typed and published.

Johan: Ari just wants reviews so go do it and she'll make Hane Kuriboh bite Yubel.

Judai: WHAT?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Me: Yay, the second chapter is here!!!!!!!!

Judai: Are you going to kill me?

Me: Depends on if Johan wins or loses...

Judai: Johan please win!

* * *

"Duel!" yelled Giese and Johan as they turned on their Duel Disks. 

**LP: 4000**

**LP: 4000**

"I summon, Lure Phantom in Defense Mode!"

A little wierd phantom like thing appeared.

**DEF: 0**

"And three face downs to go with it."

Now, Johan's turn. He stared at Judai, who was lying on the ground still unconscious.

_"Don't worry, Judai...I'll save you..."_ thought Johan as he drew a card.

"I play Crystal Beast, Amethyst Cat in Attack Mode!"

A pink colored cat with a bowtie that has an amethyst growled as it was place in attack mode.

**ATK: 1200**

"This cat has a special effect, if I cut half of her attack points then I can attack you directly!" yelled Johan.

**ATK: 600**

"Attack!"

Giese smirked and said "My Lure Phantom has an effect too. If I send it back to my hand, then your cat goes back too!"

Lure Phantom threw Amethyst Cat as it disappeared back to Giese's hand and for Amethyst Cat, Giese plays one of his face down cards, Hunting Net. It captured Amethyst Cat in a send and sends her to Giese's side.

"AMETHYST CAT!!!!!!" yelled Johan.

"Save me!" A.C said. (since Amethyst Cat is a pain to type, A.C is shorter...)

"Don't worry, soon, all of your Crystal Beasts will belong to me!" yelled Giese.

Johan made a mad face and placed two cards face down. His turn ends.

Now it's Giese's turn as he sent out Lure Phantom again.

"Again?" asked Johan. "I'll wait until my cat comes back."

"Pay the same amount of life points as A.C and she'll be free." replied Giese.

"...Take them..."

Johan groaned in pain as his life points dropped from 4000 to 2800. A.C was released and she started to run back to her master. Giese revealed another trap, Hunting Net. It captured A.C again.

**LP: 4000**

**LP: 2800**

"Not again!" yelled Johan.

"It's jsut started and soon, your Crystal Beasts will be all mine!"

Johan made an angry face and stared at Judai. He looked a little pale as he wasn't suppose to be that pale.

"Why is Judai so pale now?"

"Oh, him?" replied Giese. "It's just that he's been unconscious for a while now."

Johan was a bit mad now as he stared at Sapphire Pegasus. The horse looked a bit drowsy.

"What's wrong with Sapphire Pegasus." asked Johan. "He's not feeling too good."

Giese chuckled. "It's just that these capsules aren't ordinary ones, these ones take energy from Duel Spirits and the energy goes to me."

Now Johan was really mad.

"I will save, S.P (Sapphire Pegasus), A.C, and Judai, I won't lose...I will save them all!" he yelled. "I summon Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth in Attack Mode!"

Amber Mammoth is a mammoth that has blue fur, four tusks, and has an amber on its head.

**ATK: 1700**

"Attack!"

Amber Mammoth charged at Lure Phantom. Giese summoned a trap, Captor Spell. The captive A.C appeared in front of Amber Mammoth as he too, is stuck in a net.

"What?!"

"Captor Spell allows me to use one of your monsters as bait to capture your elephant."

That makes three Crystal Beasts captive.

"My turn!" yelled Giese. "I sacrifice Lure Phantom to summon Inferno Blasthound!"

Inferno Blasthound is a fire-breathing bulldog looking beast that has 1000 attack points.

**ATK: 1000**

"Attack him directly!"

"I activate my trap, G-Force!" yelled Johan. "This allows Inferno Blasthound not to attack me but one of my Crystal Beasts and I choose Cobalt Eagle!"

Cobalt Eagle is an eagle with cobalt on its neck and wings.

**ATK: 1400**

"Hold on, I have a trap too!" countered Giese as he summoned his trap, Trap Jammer. "This makes my beast attack you and not the bird."

G-Force is destroyed as Cobalt Eagle disappears too. Inferno Blasthound attacks Johan as his life points reduced by one-thousand.

**LP: 4000**

**LP: 1800**

He started to scream and Judai started to wake up. His vision was a bit blurry and he saw Johan lying in the ground. He tried to say something but words won't come out.

Johan got up and saw Judai awaken. Giese noticed it too.

"So, the little brunette kid has woken up?" he said.

Judai glared at him and tried to talk but words still won't come out. Giese smirked. He grabbed his chin and made his eyes lock with his. Judai was scared as he saw this man.

"So...the drug made you lose your voice...amusing..."

Giese released his chin and continued the duel.

"My Inferno Blasthound has a special effect, he can destroy a card in your hand."

Blasthound destroyed Cobalt Eagle.

"I can't be destroyed." said Cobalt Eagle as he appeared in the field as a cobalt.

"Interesting, so they can't be destroyed in the hand..." said Giese. "If I win, I get to take your Crystal Beasts and try to get that Rainbow Dragon Card."

"It doesn't exist yet." replied Johan.

"So? I know where the tablet of the Rainbow Dragon is."

Johan gasped in surprise. Judai, who is now mute, just stared at Johan's surprised face.

"It's in the Valley of the World and I heard if that someone possess it, they get to wield a mighty power."

"The Rainbow Dragon will NEVER belong to you!" yelled Johan angrily.

"If I beat you in this duel then yes."

Judai is now worried.

_"Please...don't lose Johan...win this...and find that Rainbow Dragon..." _thought Judai as he silently closed his eyes, praying to the gods to watch Johan duel and to bring him luck to success his goals.

_"Please..."_

* * *

Me: This is the end of Chapter 2! 

Johan: That took a while.

Me: Yup, it took me...5 days to finish this chapter...I have to type up another chapter of my story so this story's update might take a little longer as I need to type more.

Johan: I hope you do...and make Hane Kuriboh bite Trapper. He is evil as he stole my Sapphire Pegasus and made Judai mute.

Me: -takes out Hane Kuriboh-

H.Kuriboh: Kuri! Kuri!

Me: Remember, if a reader reviews bite Trapper and not Yubel as she is a good guy now.

H.Kuriboh: -nods-

REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Me: Third Chapter. Will Johan be able to save the mute Judai and his Crystal Beasts?

Johan: Is this chapter the end?

Me: I dunno.

* * *

"Giese." said Johan. "I will NOT hand you my Crystal Beasts no matter what! These cards are my family! I will also save Judai" 

Giese just glared and sent down a facedown.

**LP: 4000**

**LP: 1800**

"My turn." said Johan. "I summon Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger!"

A white tiger with a horn appeared.

**ATK: 1600**

"This kitty goes bye-bye." said Giese. "Reveal trap, Trap Hole!"

A hole appeared underneath Topaz Tiger and it's gone. Giese explained that a monster with 1000+ attack points goes down however, Johan says that even if you defeat a Crystal Beast, it stays on the field.

Topaz Tiger appeared but as a topaz.

"Then I play Grand Value! If I send a Crystal Beast to the graveyard, I get to draw two more cards."

Johan draws to cards and summons another magic card, E-force. He uses it to make the topaz into a tiger.

**ATK: 1600**

"Topaz Tiger has an effect, if it battles a monster, it gains 400 more attack points."

**ATK: 2000**

"Attack!"

Topaz Tiger attacked Inferno Blasthound, sending it to the graveyard and Giese lost 1000 points.

**LP: 3000**

**LP: 1800**

"If my hound's destroyed, I get to summon another one!" said Giese as another bulldog-looking mutt appeared.

**ATK: 1000**

Johan smirked. "I knew that was going to happen."

"What?"

"I play my Trigger Summon trap! It activates when you Special Summon a monster and makes me summon a Level 4 or below monster from my hand to the field. Go, Emerald Turtle!"

A blue turtle with emerald shards appeared.

**ATK: 600**

"Next I play M-Force! It makes my turtle gain 500 more attack points which makes it stronger to defeat your dog!"

**ATK: 1100**

"Attack!"

Emerald Turtle shoots out green razor winds and it destroyed Inferno Blasthound.

**LP: 2900**

**LP: 1800**

"Destroy a Inferno Blasthound and another one comes out!" yelled Giese as the third bulldog mutt appeared but this one is in defense mode.

**DEF: 500**

"Emerald Turtle, switch to defense mode just in case if he lets his dog switch to Attack mode." said Johan as the turtle hid in its shell.

**DEF: 2000**

"Turn End."

**LP: 2900**

**LP: 1800**

It's Giese's turn. He draws and places a card facedown. Turn ends.

"Hey, Johan, I have a special place for your beasts." he said as a smirked appeared.

Johan glared and draws a card.

"I'm going to snag some of your life points!" said Johan.

"Wait for what I have in store for you." replied Giese.

"I'm not going to back down from you. I have a special bond with my Crystal Beasts and Judai. I will fight hard for their sakes."

Judai looked at Johan with awe. He never saw the blunette this brave before. It amazes him alot.

_"Wow...I never knew my bond with you is this strong...I'm starting to trust you even more." _thought Judai.

"I switch Emerald Turtle to Attack Mode and attack!" yelled Johan.

**ATK: 600**

"After that, Topaz Tiger, go attack him directly!"

Topaz Tiger scratches him which makes him on the floor.

**LP: 1300**

"I switch Emerald Turtle back to defense mode due to his special ability."

**DEF: 2000**

_"I gotta focus and play my cards right if I want to save my Crystal Beasts and Judai..."_ thought Johan.

**LP: 1300**

**LP: 1800**

Giese gets up and draws a card. It was a Lure Phantom.

_"No good." _he thought. _"But I think I'll use its ability to freak Johan out again."_

He plays Lure Phantom in defense mode.

**DEF: 0**

It's Johan's turn. He draws. He stares at Judai and his imprisoned Crystal Beasts.

_"I will save them no matter what." _he thought.

"I switch Emerald Turtle back to attack mode!"

**ATK: 600**

"Attack his Lure Phantom!"

Emerald Turtle attacks the Lure Phantom in the field.

"It's over!"

Giese smirked.

"Once I send my Tiger to finish you, I will-

"Not so fast." interrupted Giese. "You haven't won yet."

He took out a card. It was a card that was very familiar card to Johan.

"Jerry Beans Man!" he yelled. The Jerry Beans Man spirit appeared.

"If you attack...this cards goes bye-bye."

He plans to rip it. Jerry Beans Man is kind of worried.

_"If I attack then the card gets ripped...if I lose...Judai and my Crystal Beasts are taken away...this is so hard to decide."_ thought Johan.

Judai, wanting to cheer Johan up, stood up and tried to go to him but Trapper stopped him in his tracks.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Giese.

Judai tried to talk when he tried to reply but nothing came out. Johan yelled at Giese to leave him alone. Judai sat back down.

_"I wish I can do something to help him..." _thought Judai.

Giese reveals his face down card, Pot of Avarice. He takes 5 cards from his graveyard and he places them in this deck and shuffles them. He draws two more cards. He summons Camoflauge Guardna in DEF mode.

**DEF: 1900**

Then Giese plays his Decoy Baby Spell Card. Which makes Amethyst Cat a decoy and Topaz Tiger followed it and it is captured. Then Giese summons another spell card, Subsitute Pain which inflicts 400 life points for every monster Giese captured. He whips Johan and he loses 1200 life points.

**LP: 600**

"Since it's your turn, attack and your Sapphire Pegasus is safe but the Jerry Beans is sliced." said Giese.

Johan glared. Judai, not wanting Johan to give up, took the card away from him and threw it to Johan. Giese, being furious, kicked Judai to the wall and made him unconscious.

"NO!" yelled Johan.

_"Judai...you didn't have to do that."_

Johan's fist clenched with rage. First his Crystal Beasts then his lover, Judai, he can't take this anymore.

"My move."

He draws and takes out the Sapphire Pegasus card.

_"Sapphire Pegasus! Is playing the card the key to saving him?"_

He stared at Pegasus and he played it. Nothing happened. Giese laughed at him and told him that Sapphire Pegasus is still trapped in the capsule. Johan still believes that Sapphire Pegasus will break free. It glowed blue and it broke free! It went to Judai, picked him up and placed him on his back and flew to Johan's side of the field. Johan removed Judai from the Pegasus' back and laid him on the floor.

**ATK: 1800**

"It's not possible!" yelled Giese.

"With my Pegasus in the field, I get to summon another Crystal Beast to the field and I choose, Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle!" yelled Johan as Ruby appeaered as a regular ruby stone.

He then summons the Take Flight Spell Card which releases all the captive Crystal Beasts. Giese now freaks out. Now with six Crystal Beasts in play, Johan plays his GEM Burst Spell Card which removes G-Force, E-force and M-force. He explains that if these three cards are removed from play, he plays his Beasts as gem stones. Giese gets 500 damage from each Crystal Beasts on the field.

"Attack!" yelled Johan as the Crystals shone into a colorful beam of light and attacked Giese.

**LP: 0**

Johan wins!

Johan noticed Judai is still unconscious and tries to wake him up. No good, he has a high fever now. He gives him a piggy back ride and hears Giese mumble something about Duel Spirits and Professor Cobra.

"You know Professor Cobra?!"

"Yeah, he said if I work for him then the Rainbow Dragon will be all mine." replied Giese.

"Tell us where Cobra is!"

Johan's Bio Band glowed orange and his energy is be sucked away. He feels dizzy and fell unconscious while Giese disappears due to the Duel Spirits he caught.

--------------------------

"Aniki!" yelled Sho.

"Where is he?" asked Kenzan.

"Let's keep going!" yelled Asuka as they kept running and found Judai and Johan unconscious.

"Let's take them back to the ifirmary!" said Jim as he and Kenzan took Judai and Johan and went back to Duel Academy,

* * *

Me: Chapter 3 is done! The next chapter is the last chapter but...there is good news, there is...A SEQUEL!!!!!!!! It might be about Judai's duel with Cobra.

Jim: So the next chapter will be about the recovery?

Me: Yep- hey, how'd you know that? Could it be that your O-Eye (can't spell that O word) is a mind reading thingy too?

Jim: Um...no I just-

Me: -chases Jim around- GIMME IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jim: HELP ME!!!!!!!

Me: Review and Hane Kuriboh will bite Cobra now and Jim will be saved from evil O-eye stealers!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Me: Sadly this is the last chapter...BUT there is a SEQUEL!!!!!!!!!!

Johan: All right! Will Judai get his voice back in this chapter?

Me: Maybe

Johan: Don't make me get the evil Judai fangirls on you.

Me: ALL RIGHT YOU WIN JOHAN!

Johan: hehe

* * *

The group made it safely back to the Infirmary. They placed Judai in the hospital bed. Fontaine (is that the nurse's name?) examined him while the rest of the people went out. Johan, not wanting to leave Judai, went out as well. Everyone noticed the sad look on Johan's face and decided to leave him alone. 

"Let's get something to eat!" yelled Sho as he, Asuka, Manjyome, and Kenzan got something to eat.

Johan just sat next to the door.

"Judai..." whispered Johan as a single teardrop flow through his face.

An hour later, the door opened. Johan got up and asked the nurse if he's okay. She says that he's fine and he needs rest. Johan went in and looked at Judai.

Judai was sleeping peacefully. He sat down next to him and caressed his soft cheek. It was soft. Then he held his hand.

"Judai...I think this is all my fault..." said Johan. "I swear that I will protect you with all my heart even if it costs me my life."

Judai didn't response. Johan, being really guilty started to cry. Clear tears (that rhymes!) fell off his face and onto his blanket. He plaed his face on he blanket.

"I will protect you!" he cried in a muffled tone.

He felt someone touch his hair.

"Jo...han?" said a raspy voice. He knew who it belonged to.

"Judai!"

"There's...no...need to...do that..."

"But...it's all my fault you got hurt-

"But...still..."

The nurse came in the room. She said that the drug damaged his vocal cords. He can talk but it comes out in a raspy voice like what happened now.

"Can I stay here just in case?" asked Johan.

"Um...sure, I'll be here in the morning, good night!" yelled the nurse as she left.

As she left, Johan turned to see Judai fast asleep. He thought he was cute when he is asleep and leaned closer to him. Their lips were inches away until Ruby appeared, startling Johan as he and the brunette's lips came in contact.

He quickly pulled away.

_"Oh my gosh...I kissed him!" _

He panicked and saw Judai not reacting and thought it was okay. He stared at the sleeping boy. He gently grabbed the boy's hand and started to sleep.

-5 hours later-

Judai woke up to feel something warm, he turned to see Johan sleeping with his hand. It was warm (as I said). He used his other hand and touched Johan's hair to see if he was there and not dreaming. It was soft.

Johan felt something on his head and got up to see Judai awake.

"You're awake." he said with a relief tone.

"Yeah."

Johan was surprised at his answer. Judai can now talk!

"You can talk?"

"Yeah, I'm feeling much better."

Johan, being really happy hugged and embraced him. Judai's face turned red as he felt the warmness of Johan's chest.

Johan bent down and lightly kissed him. He pulled away then Judai returned the kiss. After they pulled away, the two fell asleep.

--------

Meanwhile...

"So...Judai has gotten his voice back..." said a voice.

The voice belonged to a man. He got up from his chair.

"I shall duel him."

So with that he left the room and headed towards a battle arena.

* * *

Me: It's a bit short but its done!!!!!!

Johan: Who is that man

Me: You'll see, I gave it away in chapter 3

Johan: -looks back- COBRA?!?!?!?!??!

Me: SHUT IT OR IT'LL RUIN THE STORY!!!!!!! AND IF YOU RUIN IT, I AM MAKING SOMEONE RAPE YOUR BOYFRIEND!!!

Johan: OKAY!!!! Sorry!!!!


End file.
